


Basking in the Sun

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robert Sugden Back Appreciation Society, Smuff, What we all would do if we had the opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Aaron takes his time to appreciate Robert's back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugdensquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensquad/gifts).



> This is pure fluff, based on a conversation between @sugdensquad and myself! Gratuitous fluff based on the glory that is Robert Sugden's back. Enjoy! :D

One thing Robert had always known, was that his and Aaron’s relationship was based on an immense mutual attraction. It had been their one reason for starting the affair; they just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Robert had been attracted to every part of Aaron. His short hair, his blue eyes, his tight set mouth, and his body. Their first few encounters had been a mess of touching, kissing, licking and biting every single bit of skin they could get their hands (or mouths) on. However, Robert had never imagined Aaron be the one with a weird fixation; his back.

Robert had first noticed Aaron’s appreciation of his back during their affair. They had been staying in a hotel room, and on their second or third round, they had ended up with Aaron on top while they sat on the bed. Robert had his back to Aaron’s chest and had gripped the headboard while Aaron pounded into him relentlessly, setting a fast and hard pace that Robert absolutely loved. Robert had briefly noticed, through the haze of pleasure, that Aaron’s right hand was running up and down his back, pressing slightly in some places, his head coming down to kiss him along his spine. It had made him groan thinking of Aaron’s lips and tongue running long his skin, and Aaron had certainly seemed satisfied afterwards. However, during the affair, his admiration had manifested in several small ways, but nothing noticeable.

When their relationship had started again, Aaron had felt much more comfortable in expressing just how much he loved Robert’s back. It was impossible not to notice that Robert was larger than Aaron, in general. Broader shoulders, thicker thighs, larger hands… but it had never crossed Robert’s mind that his back, in particular, could elicit desire in the way that it did. Aaron would have any excuse for touching Robert’s back, whether in bed, in the shower, or just when Robert was wearing a suit, and he would take any opportunity of giving him a back rub, just to run his hands along Robert’s muscles and trace the pattern of his freckles. It would also explain why their back rubs so often ended in one of them buried deep inside the other. 

Currently, Robert was lying outside on a picnic blanket in the garden of their house. It was a beautiful summer’s day, and Robert was enjoying a good book while soaking up some sun. He wasn’t one for sunbathing, but a few hours outside with a book was the perfect way to relax after a trying week. Aaron had gone over to have lunch with Chas, and Liv was visiting her mum in Ireland - Robert loved having the place for himself. 

He heard the door to the garden open and saw Aaron walking towards him with a grin on his face. He was wearing a tight-fitting light blue long sleeved shirt that made Robert’s thoughts wander. He sat down next to Robert, who put out his right arm, allowing Aaron to lie down on his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Aaron lying on Robert’s chest while Robert read, until Robert reached the end of the chapter and put the book down. 

“How’s Chas?” he asked quietly, placing a hand in Aaron’s un-gelled hair. 

“Good.” Aaron replied, lifting his head up towards Robert’s, and placing a kiss on his lips. “She invited us over for tea tomorrow, I hope that’s alright.” he added, wrapping his arms around Robert, who immediately moved so that they were lying face to face on their sides. Aaron pressed closer to Robert, entangling their legs and kissing his jaw.

“Yeah, sounds good... You soft lad.” Robert said, holding him close. 

“Mhmm” Aaron mumbled, placing kisses along Robert’s neck and jaw.

“What got you in this mood?” Robert whispered.

“Seeing ya, out here, in our garden… I love it.” Aaron said, smiling. 

“Well, come here then.” Robert pulled him closer and they lay there in the sun, sharing lazy kisses and soft caresses. 

“Glad Liv’s out.” Robert noted, making Aaron laugh.

“She’d never let this go.”

“Nope.” Robert shook his head, and kissed Aaron. It was deep and sweet and Robert loved these moments; where they were allowed to be unashamedly and unabashedly in love. When they broke apart Aaron’s eyebrows cocked up, and Robert looked at him inquiringly. 

“What?”

“Quite warm, isn’t it?” Aaron asked innocently.

“Yes…” 

“Aren’t you hot in that sweater?” Aaron grinned at him. Robert guffawed as his understanding grew.

“You realise we’re out in the open?” 

Aaron shrugged.

“The hedge is quite tall and most people’re at work… they won’t notice anything.” Aaron’s lips turned up in a smile, and Robert indulged him.

“Maybe it is a bit warm… but if I stay in the sun too long I’ll get burned.” 

Aaron smiled smugly as he pulled away from Robert and hurried inside. Robert laughed as Aaron came back outside two minutes later with a tube of suntan lotion in his hands. 

“Wouldn’t want ya burning up, now, would we?” he joked as he sat down. 

“Definitely not.” Robert replied, grabbing the hem of his sweater before looking up at Aaron. He was eyeing Robert gleefully, his smile faltering when he noticed Robert’s hesitation.

“Go on, then!” 

Robert pulled his sweater off, and pulled Aaron in for a kiss. He gave in, pressing his mouth against Robert’s a few times in quick succession. 

“Right. On your stomach then.” Aaron grinned, sitting down next to Robert, who sighed.

“Alright then, but if we get any complaints from the neighbours, I’ll tell them it’s your fault.” Robert retorted.

“Seems fair.” Aaron smiled.

Robert turned around, and lay down on his stomach, and felt Aaron sit down on his lower back. Aaron’s eagerness was obvious - he started touching Robert’s back as soon as he had positioned himself on the blanket, running his hands along his spine, kissing his way up his back to Robert’s neck. 

“Aaron..” Robert whispered, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Sorry. Got distracted.” Aaron replied and Robert chuckled. “To work.”

Robert heard the sound of a bottle being opened, and placed his arms under his head. He closed his eyes, and felt Aaron’s hands working the lotion into his back, pressing out all the knots and tense muscles. He let out a contented sigh, and could feel Aaron grinning. 

“I could get used to this…” Robert mumbled.

“As could I.” Aaron pressed on a particularly tense spot on Robert’s back, making him moan. “Your back is just...” He trailed off, not being one for adjectives, instead bending down and kissing Robert’s neck.

“Mhmm.” 

Aaron spent the next 20 minutes running his hands all over Robert, rubbing and adoring every curve of his back. He went across it systematically, making Robert completely and utterly relaxed in the summer sun. When he finally climbed off, Robert was in such a state of bliss he was almost incoherent. Aaron lay down on his side, using his hand to run along Robert’s back, and Robert could feel his eyes running across it, taking it all in. Robert could feel his fingers along every nerve, sending shivers down his spine.

“Cold?” Aaron asked, before kissing Robert’s shoulder.

“No..” Robert turned his head towards Aaron and smiled. “Just love it when you run your hands all over my back.” 

“I love running my hands all over your back.” 

“Yeah?” Robert whispered. He felt the truth of it when Aaron pressed his hips to Robert’s side - he could distinctly feel his appreciation through his jeans. “What’re we doing down here then?” 

“Giving you more freckles…” Aaron said matter-of-factly, and Robert laughed.

“Oh, I see. Giving you more freckles to trace, are we?” 

“I don’t..” Aaron stammered, but Robert just laughed and shook his head.

“You don’t have to hide it from me. I noticed it some time ago, you like tracing my freckles with your fingers. I don’t mind.” 

Aaron’s hand had stilled on Robert’s back, and his face had faltered.

“You just have… a beautiful back.” Aaron stated, his lips curling up in a smile. “Lean, defined muscles, broad shoulders… Fuck. The things I’d do to that back.” Robert’s smile grew with every word, and Aaron looked up at him with bashful eyes.

“Do it to me instead.” Robert said quietly, moving to he could kiss Aaron deeply. Their lips met in a soft kiss, before he felt Aaron’s mouth open beneath his own, and their tongues met, sending another wave of shivers down Robert’s spine. It was soft, but greedy, Robert taking all he could get from Aaron’s soft mouth. When they broke apart Aaron’s eyes were dark, and Robert pulled Aaron close, so their chests were pressed against each other. 

“Thought you wanted to get some sun?” Aaron asked gingerly. Robert kissed Aaron’s neck in response, pressing their bodies together before biting the soft skin beneath Aaron’s earlobe.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Aaron grinned, pressing Robert back on the picnic blanket, so he was lying between Robert’s legs. Aaron pressed their lips together desperately, biting Robert’s lower lip and running his hands along Robert’s biceps. Robert felt Aaron’s hips press into his and groaned. He opened his mouth and felt Aaron do the same, and felt his breath become heated as Aaron’s tongue worked against his own. He broke away, only to have Aaron start kissing his chest. He moaned, a bit too loudly for the outdoors, and closed his eyes in bliss.

“Shouldn’t we just take this upstairs?” Robert whispered hoarsely.

“Yes.” Aaron moaned in between kisses. “Yes we should. I should’ve known we wouldn’t be able to stay out here for long.” He eyed Robert up and down with appreciative eyes. “Can’t keep my hands off ya, can I?”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @escapingreality51
> 
> Leave kudos and comments and whatnot! I love hearing from you all :) x


End file.
